


Rise and Shine, Sweetheart

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hangover, Protective Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Dean wakes you up while you’re hangover.





	Rise and Shine, Sweetheart

“Rise and shine, sweetheart.” You heard your boyfriend’s voice and hissed when the light hit your eyes, turning around to hide your face on your pillow.

“Fuck off.”

Dean laughed to himself and pulled your covers.

“Come on. Get up.”

“No.” You whined. “It’s too early to be up.”

Your head was pounding as if a hammer was hitting your several times in a role. In a second, you regretted every single drink that had touched your mouth.

“Babe, it’s past 2 p.m.” He sat by your side.

You closed your eyes.

“It’s still too early.” You complained, covering your eyes with your pillow. “My head… Fuck!”

Dean chuckled and touched your hand softly, leaving something on it.

You cracked one eye open, looking at your palm.

Pills.

“Painkillers.” He said. “And I have a very greasy sandwich ready for you in the kitchen.”

You closed your eyes again, sighing and putting your pillow aside.

“Has anyone ever mentioned you’re great?.” You said under your breath.

Dean chuckled.

“I know I do. Now, get up and shower. I’ll wait for you in the kitchen.”


End file.
